The ordinary telephone set comprises a handset and a stand therefor having a cradle from and to which the handset is removable and returnable, at the beginning and end, respectively, of a telephone call. Included in the stand is a line switch mechanism comprising plunger means responsive to cradle removal and return of the handset to assume first and second position, respectively, a switch unit including contacts adapted by their operation to connect together and disconnect from each other the terminations at the set of the tip and ring leads which extend from the set via a telephone line to the central office serving the set, and (c) means coupling the plunger means to such unit so that movement of the former to its first and second positions actuates the unit to, respectively, produce a "short" and an "open" at such terminations of such tip and ring leads. The production of such a "short" has the effects of signaling the central office to produce dial tone at the set or to terminate ringing current thereto in the cases where, respectively, a telephone call is outgoing from end incoming to that telephone set. The production of such an "open" in either such case terminates the call.
In the usual line switch mechanism, the plunger means, switch unit and coupling means are individual components, and the switch unit in particular is independently housed and is constituted of many parts belonging exclusively to the switch unit. Such a line switch mechanism has the disadvantages of being complex in construction and of requiring undue time, effort and expense to manufacture and assemble it.